1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthodontic bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional orthodontic brackets are generally well known, in which mounts each provided with a slot for receiving an orthodontic wire on the base thereof are so arranged as to face each other with a desired spacing therebetween, and each mount is provided on both sides thereof with projecting wings.
To fix the orthodontic wire using such a bracket, a length of ligature wire is applied across the orthodontic wire received in the slots to be trained around the underside of the wings to be tied.
Also, the inventor of the present application has filed an application on a constitution, in which a latch groove is provided outside of a base of a mount on a bracket, and a length of elastic wire is separately bent to form a pressing spring for fixation of an orthodontic wire in a slot. With the pressing spring, fixing portions on both ends of the spring are fixed to the base, bent portions provided contiguous to the fixing portions are held in the latch groove of the mount, and a pressing portion adapted to lie over the slot is formed from upright portions, which extend beyond the bent portions, and is used to elastically press the orthodontic wire.
An orthodontic bracket, which uses the above-described ligature wire to fasten an orthodontic wire in slots, requires a troublesome fastening operation, thus disadvantageously taking much time in an orthodontic operation.
Also, the bracket, which uses the above-described pressing spring and on which the inventor of the present application filed an application for patent, is of less utility because the bent portions of the pressing spring are liable to disengage from the latch groove and the fixing portions on both ends of the spring have to be fused to the base.
In light of the disadvantages of the prior art, the present invention provides an orthodontic bracket, which is capable of smoothly performing an orthodontic operation without the need of any troublesome fastening operation, and surely fixing an orthodontic wire in slots by pressing the wire with suitable elastic force.